Everything is Going to Change: The 91st Annual Hunger Games
by theanualhungergames
Summary: 23 go in, One comes out. The 91st Hunger Games
1. The Tributes

**The Tributes**

District 1

Male: Leo Cordwell, 18

Female: Amber Cortez, 18

District 2

Male: Eric Brewer, 17

Female: Sonya Hooper, 17

District 3

Male: Ayden Barrera, 18

Female: Laura Phillips, 16

District 4

Male: Thomas Reese, 16

Female: Marina Curtis, 16

District 5

Male: Isaac Burch, 14

Female: Kate Freign, 15

District 6

Male: Lance Jennings, 13

Female: Liz Maya, 18

District 7

Male: Cain Dudley, 12

Female: Addey Anderson, 18

District 8

Male: Rory Hood, 13

Female: Hayley Gore, 12

District 9

Male: Christen Hale, 12

Female: Shayla Booth, 12

District 10

Male: Jared Goins, 15

Female: Nina Fields, 14

District 11

Male: Eddie Samuel, 13

Female: Rose Shay, 12

District 12

Male: Ted Minor, 16

Female: Beatrice Minor, 12


	2. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping**

**Leo Cordwell, 18, D1 male POV:** I have been waiting my whole life for this. The day that I get to volunteer for the 91st hunger games. Since I was eight years old, I have been waiting to become victor. I woke up with an excited feeling in my chest. My entire training period has made me bloodthirsty, sadistic. Since I started training, I push around the weaker kids and the feeling it gives me is great. Now, I can kill people. Not just push them around. I will get sponsers like crazy. I am a trained killer. My icy blue eyes and short blond hair really sets my fan base. I decided to fake that no one was volunteering and at the last second call it out. I walked to the reaping slowly and calmly.

**Amber Cortez, 18, D1 female POV:** My parents died a month ago. But I told them that I was volunteering that day. They were so proud of me. My older sister, 19, and I were taking care of each other ever since. I have been training since I was 7. These experiences made me lethal. But I was chosen to volunteer. My chance to show my competitors what I am made of. The sooner I get there the sooner I get to kill and torture people. I walked smugly to the reaping and signed in. The escort, Sunshine, was dressed ridiculously as usual. Her skin was sparkly yellow. She had a short baby yellow mini skirt on and her hair and eyebrows were dyed blond, or should I say yellow. Her long pin strait hair was down to her waist and perfectly parted down the middle. It was only when she turned around when I saw that her chest was bare. I laughed when I realized that the only thing covering her lumps was her hair.

**Leo Cordwell, 18, D1 male POV:** "Helooooo, District 1! My name is Sunshine and I am your escort for the 91st hunger games! Before we pick a lucky boy and girl to participate in this years hunger games but first, the capitol has a video to show you." Leo was bored. When was he going to volunteer already?

**Sunshine, D1 Escort POV:** "Now, lets choose our tributes shall we?" I plunged my hand into the reaping bowl. "Our district 1 boy is Sammy Lumiere!" A cry came from the 12 year olds section. A small, blond boy was dragged to the stage. He had glasses on his small nose and god, he was ugly. Tears rolled down his face. "Are there any volunteers?" Silence. Surprising. Usually district 1 has a volunteer. I was about to go to the girls, but then a deep voice rang out, "I volunteer!" A tall blond boy walked out from the 18 year olds section. "Oh Goody! What is your name?"

"Leo Cordwell. Get used to this name district 1! You're gonna use it a lot in the next few weeks."

**Amber Cortez, 18, D1 female POV:** I checked out my partner. Very cute. Strong. Handsome. Hope I get to kill him last. I know how to kill some one like that. That show is gonna be good. Onto the girls. This is my moment. I checked my mirror. Blond hair perfect? Check. Makeup blended perfectly? Check. Blue dress on point? Check. Everything is perfect. Sunshine reached in the bowl to find the person who I shall volunteer for. But I decided not to let her read the name. Sunshine unfolded the slip and cleared her throat. "I volunteer!" I called. I sashayed onto the stage and eyed my competitor. A plan formed in my head that moment. I made some goo goo eyes at him and twirled my hair. This is it. These games just got way better. "What's your name?"

"Amber Cortez! Get used to this name too folks!"

"So here you have it! Our tributes, Amber Cortez and Leo Cordwell! Shake hands Tributes!"


	3. District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Reaping**

**Sonya Hooper, 17, D2 female POV:** District 2 usually has the most trained killers. This year is a usual year I guess. I have trained since I was 8 year old. I love it. The blood and weapons. Hurting people. Red is my favorite colour, but for the wrong reasons. And I'm fine with that. Because that will help me win these games. Its gonna be great. I will kill everyone. Fast. I want to be out fast and soon. Less than a week. And I will do that. Because I am the best. Usually the males are the career pack leaders. Not this year. I have high standards. Since I can use everything, I am going to hide my special skills, then at the private assessments I will get an 11 or 12. I will not get lower. EVER. But I have things going for me. I'm rich, I'm pretty, I'm perfect. So my fan base will already be high. But then with my score, BOOM. Sponsers like crazy. So I am confident. So I walk over and I check in with ease. And I excitedly wait for the reaping.

**Eric Brewer, 17, D2 male POV:** People think I'm a typical district 2 volunteer. I mean, I am tall, handsome, muscular, and people tell me I have a models look. But the inside also matters. I'm an inner nerd. Yep. Glasses and books and school and every stereotype ever thought of about geeks. I wish I could come clean but I'm afraid of being made fun of. I see the geeks being made fun of. It's bad. I regret that I am one of those bullies. I feel really bad for it, stuffing them in their own gym lockers, but I feel that I have to so. So to hide all these inner feelings and my alter personality, I am a jock. Such a jock that I was chosen to volunteer to die. That's right, I was chosen to volunteer for the 91st hunger games. Not that I want to. But if I chicken out, I have to come out. And that is not happening. So I have a girlfriend that I don't like, I'm a fake, and I am going to volunteer. Most people think I have a good life. Oh how wrong they are. I walked to the reaping. I was nervous, this could be my last day in district 2. But victors don't get nervous. So therefore I can't be nervous. I waltzed to the front of the crowd, and pushed a boy away. He fell and I fake laughed when I saw the cut on his knee. But then I saw the tears rolling down his face, and I felt a little guilty. I wish I could apologize, but I knew I couldn't. I decided then and there. If I die in the hunger games, I will come clean before I do so. I will say sorry for all that I did. Our escort, Lilac, walked out onto the stage. She was a typical escort. Purple skin, hair, and clothes. Rediculous voice and bounces around the stage. She decided to start with the boys to be 'unique'. She pulled a name out of the clear glass bowl and she clears her throat. I call out "I volunteer!" but then time stops. My legs don't work, they can't work. I can't go up there. But it's too late for hesitation. I strut up to the stage in an arrogant manner. "What's your name, young man?" Lilac asks me.

**Lilac, D2 escort POV:** The young boy says, "Eric Brewer." Then something strange happens. It's hardly noticeable, but he starts to cry. A tear rolls down his face, and another one but he refuses to show it. But I know that he's crying. He's going to start sobbing soon. Feeling bad for him, I try to speed up the progress. I like this tribute. Don't want him to be embarrassed. "Okay. Lets move on to our female! Our tribute is-" "I volunteer!" A young woman walks out from the 17 year olds section. "My goodness you are beautiful! What is your name?" "Sonya Hooper, and I look forward to bringing victory to District 2 this year!" "That's the hunger games spirit!" I exclaim. "Tributes! Shake hands!"

**Sonya Hooper, 17, D2 female POV:** I shake my partners hand. I look into his eyes. He is crying. Like really sobbing. I take this to my advantage. I mutter the word 'crybaby' and he starts crying even more. But the audience doesn't notice. I will make the audience notice. I will make them.

**And thats D2! Honestly I really fell in love with Eric and I loved to create him! Sorry I didn't update for a while but I was on vacay and I couldn't update! Hope you Review 3**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**District 3 Reaping**

**Laura ****Phillips****, 16, D3 female POV:** District 3 is a bad district to be in. People only like to volunteer for certain people. I am one of those people. I am rich, pretty, popular, kind, and friendly. I have tons of friends, plus a loving boyfriend that's just like me. So if I get reaped, I will definitely be saved. So I don't have a problem. People like to feel bad for me. Why? My parents are divorced. That's all I got. Then people probably think I'm an asshole. But the haters wouldn't dare say anything to my face. So all in all, I'm good. I walk to the reaping wearing a black flowy romper and high heels. My hair is pin straight and I put it in a high ponytail. I look good and I know it. The escort walks out and she starts off the reaping fast. It looks as if she's tired of this whole thing. So she calls out a name. "Laura Phillips!" I walk to the stage calm and collected. Someone's going to volunteer. I wait until the escort asked the crowd, "Any volunteers?" silence. I realized the eneviable. I am going to die. I start sobbing. Smudging my makeup everywhere. I am going to die. _Stop trembling! _I am going to die. _Sponsers! _I am going to die.

**Ayden Barrera, 18, D3 male POV:** I watch as Laura walks onto the stage. My girlfriend. _No! _I think as I see her walk up. Sobbing. I'm exactly like her. Rich and popular and divorced parents. She's like a sister to me. I know what I have to do. Before the escort even puts her hand into the bowl of death-my joke- I call out "I volunteer!"

**Petal, D3 escort POV:** I watch the boy that walks out onto the stage. Laura breaks down even more. I wonder why. "Oh, What a handsome young man!" I call. Laura growls. Oh. That's why. No going back. "What's your name?"

"Ayden Barrera."

"Oh wonderful! Shake hands, tributes!" The tributes surprise all of us. Instead they kiss. It was so romantic. I overheard the girl whispering, "There's an audience here."

This was the best reaping yet.

**District 3 has arrived! Aaaanyway I really loved that Laura and Ayden are a couple! BTW Ayden was raised almost exactly like laura, but it was hard to basically repeat the story. See you in District 4!**


	5. District 4 Reaping

**District 4 Reaping**

**Marina Curtis, 16, D4 female POV:** "Watch it loser!" I hear a girl say. I don't understand what I was doing this time. But it must have been something, because suddenly I feel a hand on my back and I find myself on the floor rubbing my chin. It's bleeding. _Crap. That's a bruise for sure, _I think. The girl who pushed me, Henna, then stepped on my hand. _That's a bruise to. _I don't understand what I did to Henna and her gang, but it's something bad for sure. Because for the past 5 years, it's been bullying every day. I don't know what to do to make it up or whatever, but I really hope I graduate soon so that I can leave these people. I wake up with a cold feeling in my heart, _the reaping's today. _But I have to pretend I'm okay for my sister Ocean, who's first reaping is today. She went to sleep crying yesterday. She woke up crying, and she's still crying now. We walk to the reaping, hand in hand. "Just wait until the reaping's over and I'll come get you okay?" I tell her. Ocean nods. I know she want to ask what would happen if one of us was reaped. But she would know my answer. We are not going to get reaped, right?

**Thomas Reese, 16, D4 male POV: **"Watch it loser!" I watch as Henna pushes Marina to the floor and steps on her hand, laughing. I hate that girl. I like Marina, but that's my secret. But I have lots of secrets. I run to Henna and punch her in the jaw, hard. She deserved it. Every bully deserves it. My neck, arms, stomach and legs are covered in bruises because of _them_. I have been through hell in my own house. When I get home I am scared for _them_ to come back from work. And if I run away _they_ will find me. _They_ have cut me trying to make me skinnier. _They_ starve me. _They_ have beat me up and yelled at me to kill myself. And I've tried, but _they_ save me to beat me again. If I tell, _they_ will get out of their way to beat me. _They_ are supposed to be my role models, but I fear _them_. _They_ try to kill me in any way they can. So I think every bully will turn out like _them_, and I can't let that happen. But the reaping is today. No more hunting out bullies. But if I get reaped and I win these games, I will tell. I will. I push out my finger to get it hole punched. It hardly hurts, _they_ have put me through worse. I walk into my section, and the escort is already walking to the female bowl. I'm late. "Marina Curtis!" Marina bursts into tears. Henna pushes her into the center and Marinas knees give way. The peace keeper drags her to the stage. She is so beautiful. Her red wavy hair and blue eyes. The way they sparkle and her hair blows in the wind. She eyes her little sister and shakes her head as if saying _don't you dare. _She stands up tall and proud and I love her smile so much. She smiles now and I fall in love even more. "Thomas Reese!" My thoughts are inturupted with these words, crisp and clear in the air. _That's my name _I think. I walk to the stage and I watch Marina the whole way. She makes me smile. I eye the ocean and a tear rolls down my cheek. This is my last day here. I eye _them_ and _they_ grin at me. _They_ want me to die. I look at the slip and that's not my name. I then eye the diamond necklace that says _always _on it. _Their_ necklace. _They_ bribed the escort. _They_ wanted me to die. I just think of _them_ and it makes me feel sick.

_They. My parents._

**District 4 Reaping**

**Marina Curtis, 16, D4 female POV:** "Watch it loser!" I hear a girl say. I don't understand what I was doing this time. But it must have been something, because suddenly I feel a hand on my back and I find myself on the floor rubbing my chin. It's bleeding. _Crap. That's a bruise for sure, _I think. The girl who pushed me, Henna, then stepped on my hand. _That's a bruise to. _I don't understand what I did to Henna and her gang, but it's something bad for sure. Because for the past 5 years, it's been bullying every day. I don't know what to do to make it up or whatever, but I really hope I graduate soon so that I can leave these people. I wake up with a cold feeling in my heart, _the reaping's today. _But I have to pretend I'm okay for my sister Ocean, who's first reaping is today. She went to sleep crying yesterday. She woke up crying, and she's still crying now. We walk to the reaping, hand in hand. "Just wait until the reaping's over and I'll come get you okay?" I tell her. Ocean nods. I know she want to ask what would happen if one of us was reaped. But she would know my answer. We are not going to get reaped, right?

**Thomas Reese, 16, D4 male POV: **"Watch it loser!" I watch as Henna pushes Marina to the floor and steps on her hand, laughing. I hate that girl. I like Marina, but that's my secret. But I have lots of secrets. I run to Henna and punch her in the jaw, hard. She deserved it. Every bully deserves it. My neck, arms, stomach and legs are covered in bruises because of _them_. I have been through hell in my own house. When I get home I am scared for _them_ to come back from work. And if I run away _they_ will find me. _They_ have cut me trying to make me skinnier. _They_ starve me. _They_ have beat me up and yelled at me to kill myself. And I've tried, but _they_ save me to beat me again. If I tell, _they_ will get out of their way to beat me. _They_ are supposed to be my role models, but I fear _them_. _They_ try to kill me in any way they can. So I think every bully will turn out like _them_, and I can't let that happen. But the reaping is today. No more hunting out bullies. But if I get reaped and I win these games, I will tell. I will. I push out my finger to get it hole punched. It hardly hurts, _they_ have put me through worse. I walk into my section, and the escort is already walking to the female bowl. I'm late. "Marina Curtis!" Marina bursts into tears. Henna pushes her into the center and Marinas knees give way. The peace keeper drags her to the stage. She is so beautiful. Her red wavy hair and blue eyes. The way they sparkle and her hair blows in the wind. She eyes her little sister and shakes her head as if saying _don't you dare. _She stands up tall and proud and I love her smile so much. She smiles now and I fall in love even more. "Thomas Reese!" My thoughts are inturupted with these words, crisp and clear in the air. _That's my name _I think. I walk to the stage and I watch Marina the whole way. She makes me smile. I eye the ocean and a tear rolls down my cheek. This is my last day here. I eye _them_ and _they_ grin at me. _They_ want me to die. I look at the slip and that's not my name. I then eye the diamond necklace that says _always _on it. _Their_ necklace. _They_ bribed the escort. _They_ wanted me to die. I just think of _them_ and it makes me feel sick.

_They. My parents._

**Aaaand District 4 is here! Sorry this one is so weird but I just was kind of like "I want to connect them somehow" So I made Marina bullied. BTW if you don't understand whats the deal with Thomas because I kind of just wanted to show a point, Review! I'll explain I promise. And I wanna thank ****shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod because Their reviews were sooooooooooo nice and I really appreciate it. See you in D5!**


	6. District 5 and 6 Reaping

**District 5 Reaping**

**Isaac Burch, 14, D5 male POV:** I came out to my mom 4 months ago. She's a complete asshole about it. My dad is dead. So one day my friend Jay gave me some cocaine and a cigarette. It was all downhill from there. The drugs help me forget. But then I started drinking vodka. That wasn't good as weed, but it would do. So now I do drugs. And drown myself in alcohol. I don't show up to school half the time, but if I do I'm usually stoned or high. But it could be worse, what if I was addicted to cutting? But for my way of thinking, I can't befriend anybody, and I know some nice guys who are gay like me, but they are scared of me. I'm an only child, so I really don't care for anyone anymore. "Isaac! I hope your ready for the reaping!" My mom yells. _The reaping! _I totally forgot. I threw on a button up shirt and dress pants. I ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and walked out the door. I waited in line and got my finger pricked, and walked into the 14 year olds pen.

**Kate Freign, 15, D5 female POV:** I live an average life. Mom and dad, a younger sister and brother, a nice and spacious house, so I'm fortunate. I don't have many friends, but that doesn't bother me. My friends are good friends. Not BFFs, but very good friends. But if I get reaped, I will die for sure. I'm not very strong, and my hand eye coordination is terrible. But I can run. That will get me out of the bloodbath, but then I'm dead. Dead DEAD **DEAD. **But I won't get reaped, right?

**Paris, D5 escort POV:** I am at my first reaping. It's so exciting! I get to reap 2 kids who get to fight to the death. But they don't die, they get nursed back to health. At least that's what President Snow told me. That's why I'm so cheerful! I reap Isaac, who slams into the stage and faints, he's probably drunk, and Kate. She's beautiful. She cried and screamed for her mom, I don't know why. I can't wait for them to have the time of their lives!

**District 6 Reaping**

**Liz Maya, 18, D6 female POV: **I am a superstar. I act, sing, and dance. I will grow up to be rich and famous. I'm so excited. I have an acting class after the reaping. Its my first professional class. I cannot miss it. But my 6 slips accelerated to 12, There is a chance I could be reaped. I have a great life. An older brother and a younger sister, and I'm spoiled. 2 people in the whole school don't like me, and then people love me. So if I'm reaped my life will fall apart. But there are over 100 slips so I will not get reaped.

**Lance Jennings, 13, D6 male POV: **If I get reaped, I will be one of the youngest tributes in the games. And usually there are a couple 12 year old tributes, but I will still be very young as a tribute. I'm 13. Bloodbath. My two slips accelerated to almost 30. I'm poor. I Malnourished and I can barely run for 30 seconds without getting winded, I'm that underfed. I live in the worst part of town. There are a lot of beatings there and the peacekeeper are tougher on us. But the reaping is today. So I put on my 'best clothes' which is really not that 'best'. A plain black t-shirt that's covered in dirt and a pair of tan shorts. I have one pair of shoes, but they will do. I walk to the reaping. I'm late. "Onto the boys!" the girl is already onstage. Liz Maya. She's on the floor, on her knees, sobbing. I have never seen something more embarrassing in my life. "Lance Jennings!" I walk onto the stage and in my mind there is one word.

Shit.

**Here is district 5 and 6! So I decided to do 2 district at a time thanks to a reviewer. Thats so I can get to the fun stuff faster. Anyway, sorry is my updated took a while, I have waaaaaay to much homework. Ugh. So I'll see you in district 7 and 8!**


	7. District 7&8 Reaping

**District 7 Reaping**

**Abbey Anderson, 18 D7 female POV: **I am the most cheerful girl in the grade. Like, pigtails and everything. I'm optimistic so I don't think I'll get reaped. But anything is possible. But still, I'm not afraid. It's my last reaping, and then after I'll be FREE! Thank God. So I wear a pretty pink dress and walk to the reaping.

**Cain Dudley, 12, D7 male POV: **This is my first reaping. And it just got worse. My family is one of the poorest families in the district. And I took an extra 23 slips for terrasae. I have been shaking like a leaf since I put in those slips yesterday. And the reaping is today. I have been sobbing like a baby since this morning. Which is bad, because I am dehydrated. Like, really dehydrated. Our water is low, so if I run out of tears, I will have to be reaped so I can get some water. But if I don't get reaped I will stop crying, which is good. So being reaped will actually be good, for about a week. Then I'm a bloodbath. I'm hopeful and petrified at the same time. We only have 3 victors, two are dead, rebellion and things like that. I've only heard about it. One is 33, reaped at 17 for the 77th hunger games. I walk to the reaping crying again. So I just breathe, the announcer comes up. Her words are blurred. But I hear two things. "Cain Dudley!" and "Shake hands!" So I shake and walk, my feelings numb.

**District 8 Reaping**

**Opal Gore, 12 D8 Female POV: **

** "**Are you ready?"

"Mmm Hmm"

"Okay," My older brother says. "We sneak in, grab food, and we are out."

Thins is my first time "Shopping". I sneak into the grocery store and grab one of each can. I make sure to make no noise, for if we do we will get busted. "Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Great lets go."

We run out of the store and race away.

"Hey!" a peacekeeper shouts.

We sprint, but the peacekeepers are faster. They grabbed both of us. They pin Ben, my brother, and they glare at me. "You both are in big trouble," the peacekeeper spits at me. He handcuffs us, and he ties Ben to a special pole. He's 19, practically indestructible. They tie me to a pole. My eyes widen in horror as I realize what Bends pole is for. Ben obviously understands as well. He struggles against the chains but they only become tighter. "Opal!" he yells, "I love you!" The peacekeeper raises his whip but then pauses. "You know what? I've seen you around stealing. It's about time I caught you. This is great. So great. And who is that, your sister? Well, she is going to watch you suffer and, when you die, I'm putting her in the Hunger games tomorrow. Here's what you get for stealing from district 8!" The peacekeeper unchains him from the pole and puts him on a table. He ties his limbs to the table so Ben couldn't escape. Then he took out a small knife. "I'm going to make your torture agonizing. I'm going to make you and your sister suffer like fuck." The peacekeeper stabbed Ben in the leg. Ben screamed in pain and the peacekeeper laughed. The peacekeeper did the same to the other leg. Then, as if Ben didn't have enough, the peacekeeper cut his thumb off. He proceeded to cut all of his fingers off. He then stabbed him in the chest. And his screams stop. I cry and cry and cry. I then am put onstage for the reaping and my world is over.

**Rory Hood, 13, D8 male POV:** I can't go 2 seconds without punching people in the face. I know I have some mental problem or whatever, but I am lethal. The doctors say that it's the worst case they have ever seen. My mom once came in with some new kitchen knives and I slit her wrists in her sleep. She almost died, but whatever. I don't care about pain because I never feel any, I love to watch it though. My mom got so freaked out about the knife incident she put me in an orphanage, then I stabbed some weird kid and killed him, and now I'm in prison. So roommates, so I punch the wall so often my knuckles never stop bleeding. "Rory!" a gruff voice said, "you are getting the electric chair soon. No saying when." My face turns white. I have to escape this and an idea pops into my head. I walk to the reaping with a peacekeeper escort. The escort, whats-her-name-thingy-half-human-majiggy, draws the ladies name, but suddenlyu a peacekeeper comes with a girl in tow and sets her onstage. The escort nods, and transitions to the boys. "Samuel Cross!" "I volunteer!" I scream. I climb to the stage, just to see a women fainting. Don't know who that was. At least if I die, I can kill as many people as I want.

**District 7 Reaping**

**Abbey Anderson, 18 D7 female POV: **I am the most cheerful girl in the grade. Like, pigtails and everything. I'm optimistic so I don't think I'll get reaped. But anything is possible. But still, I'm not afraid. It's my last reaping, and then after I'll be FREE! Thank God. So I wear a pretty pink dress and walk to the reaping.

**Cain Dudley, 12, D7 male POV: **This is my first reaping. And it just got worse. My family is one of the poorest families in the district. And I took an extra 23 slips for terrasae. I have been shaking like a leaf since I put in those slips yesterday. And the reaping is today. I have been sobbing like a baby since this morning. Which is bad, because I am dehydrated. Like, really dehydrated. Our water is low, so if I run out of tears, I will have to be reaped so I can get some water. But if I don't get reaped I will stop crying, which is good. So being reaped will actually be good, for about a week. Then I'm a bloodbath. I'm hopeful and petrified at the same time. We only have 3 victors, two are dead, rebellion and things like that. I've only heard about it. One is 33, reaped at 17 for the 77th hunger games. I walk to the reaping crying again. So I just breathe, the announcer comes up. Her words are blurred. But I hear two things. "Cain Dudley!" and "Shake hands!" So I shake and walk, my feelings numb.

**District 8 Reaping**

**Opal Gore, 12 D8 Female POV: **

** "**Are you ready?"

"Mmm Hmm"

"Okay," My older brother says. "We sneak in, grab food, and we are out."

Thins is my first time "Shopping". I sneak into the grocery store and grab one of each can. I make sure to make no noise, for if we do we will get busted. "Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Great lets go."

We run out of the store and race away.

"Hey!" a peacekeeper shouts.

We sprint, but the peacekeepers are faster. They grabbed both of us. They pin Ben, my brother, and they glare at me. "You both are in big trouble," the peacekeeper spits at me. He handcuffs us, and he ties Ben to a special pole. He's 19, practically indestructible. They tie me to a pole. My eyes widen in horror as I realize what Bends pole is for. Ben obviously understands as well. He struggles against the chains but they only become tighter. "Opal!" he yells, "I love you!" The peacekeeper raises his whip but then pauses. "You know what? I've seen you around stealing. It's about time I caught you. This is great. So great. And who is that, your sister? Well, she is going to watch you suffer and, when you die, I'm putting her in the Hunger games tomorrow. Here's what you get for stealing from district 8!" The peacekeeper unchains him from the pole and puts him on a table. He ties his limbs to the table so Ben couldn't escape. Then he took out a small knife. "I'm going to make your torture agonizing. I'm going to make you and your sister suffer like fuck." The peacekeeper stabbed Ben in the leg. Ben screamed in pain and the peacekeeper laughed. The peacekeeper did the same to the other leg. Then, as if Ben didn't have enough, the peacekeeper cut his thumb off. He proceeded to cut all of his fingers off. He then stabbed him in the chest. And his screams stop. I cry and cry and cry. I then am put onstage for the reaping and my world is over.

**Rory Hood, 13, D8 male POV:** I can't go 2 seconds without punching people in the face. I know I have some mental problem or whatever, but I am lethal. The doctors say that it's the worst case they have ever seen. My mom once came in with some new kitchen knives and I slit her wrists in her sleep. She almost died, but whatever. I don't care about pain because I never feel any, I love to watch it though. My mom got so freaked out about the knife incident she put me in an orphanage, then I stabbed some weird kid and killed him, and now I'm in prison. So roommates, so I punch the wall so often my knuckles never stop bleeding. "Rory!" a gruff voice said, "you are getting the electric chair soon. No saying when." My face turns white. I have to escape this and an idea pops into my head. I walk to the reaping with a peacekeeper escort. The escort, whats-her-name-thingy-half-human-majiggy, draws the ladies name, but suddenlyu a peacekeeper comes with a girl in tow and sets her onstage. The escort nods, and transitions to the boys. "Samuel Cross!" "I volunteer!" I scream. I climb to the stage, just to see a women fainting. Don't know who that was. At least if I die, I can kill as many people as I want.

**Thats all for now folks! I'm sorry I just keep not having time to update. But I'm back! BTW I'm gonna try to update more so my next estimated update date is probably Feb 28. Sorry. Aaanyway I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if is was a little (lot) heavy. I hope to finish the reaping in March so we can get to the good stuff. See you in D9 and 10!**


	8. District 9&10 Reaping

**District 9 Reaping**

**Christen Hale, 12, D9 male POV: **"Shayla! Save me!" I yell. Me and Shayla are best friends. But I like to think us as more than friends. I really like her. We are playing a game of war. We are both orphans and our birthday is the same day. We think that we are long lost twins, but we will never know. I don't think so. Shayla is so pretty and I'm a big pile of blah. But I will impress her. I love her.

**Shayla Booth, 12, D9 female POV: **"Shayla! Save me!" Cries Christen. I run over and magically heal his 'injured knee'. I really like him. We both like each other. Puh-leese, I'm like a mind reader. I know him better than he knows him. But I'm going to wait for the magic moment. We both walk to the reaping, late. "Shayla Booth!" I burst into tears. I get dragged to the stage. I will never tell Christen that I love him! But I think I will, because after a couple minutes, I'm shaking hands with him, and being led with him to the goodbye room.

**District 10 Reaping**

**Jared Goins, 15, D10 male POV: **I hate life. I cut every day. Every day of the reaping, I don't cut, but I bring my razor so if I get reaped, I die there. To myself. Not to some career.

**Nina Fields, 14, D10 female POV: **I think I might get to miss the reaping this year. I have cancer and it's acting up on me. I hardly know what I say talk any more. My mom mother called to district and told said I can't go. If I'm reaped I will be escorted from my house.

I hear a knock, a scream. Wheels. Tears. I'm dizzy. Everything goes black.

**Jared Goins, 15, D10 male POV: **I walk to the reaping with the razor to my wrist. The escort shrieks. She absolutely can't wait for 23 kids to die. "Jared Goins" the world stops. Every thing spins out of order. I walk to the stage. My razor. I slice, yet nothing breaks the skin. I feel no pain. There is no pain. No. No. I'm on stage. But the hand holding the knife won't cut.

**Sorry for not updating. Gosh it is soooo hard to come up with 24 characters. if you want to submit tribute personalities for D11 that would be fantastic. Sorry no 12 cuz I have personalities for them. Anyway I know that you think that there are too many relationships in this but haters gonna hate. See you for our last reaping and then the good stuff!**


End file.
